


Look

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [5]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A walking down a supermarket aisle and having to close their eyes because otherwise they’ll burst into tears at the sight of person B’s favorite chocolate bar"





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing
> 
> Also, uparcie nazywam Patroklosa "Patroklesem", bo jakoś mi tak siadło i po prostu przez "e" brzmi lepiej, fight me

 

Robienie zakupów było drugą najgorszą - zaraz po wstawianiu prania - rzeczą, którą trzeba robić w ramach obowiązków domowych. 

 

Supermarkety były zbyt głośne i zbyt jasne, zatłoczone i chaotyczne. Za dużo możliwości wyboru głupiego makaronu, nie mówiąc o tym, że jak ostatnio robił zakupy, to znajdował się on na początku alejki szóstej, a teraz, po dwudziestu długich minutach, znalazł go na końcu alejki osiemnastej. Nie miał nawet połowy rzeczy z listy, a już chciał wracać do domu. Nie lubił robić zakupów - zresztą, nie potrzebował ich dużo dla jednej osoby - ale jego szafki powoli robiły się puste i nie dało się odwlec nieuniknionego. Najgorszy i tak był pierwszy rok. Tyle żywności był zmuszony wyrzucić, bo z przyzwyczajenia kupował ją dla dwóch osób. 

 

Nie zmieniła się jednak jedna rzecz - w momencie, w którym będzie zbyt zmęczony lub zbyt znudzony, zacznie wrzucać losowe rzeczy do koszyka, w większości takie, których nie potrzebuje albo nie będzie potrzebował przez długi czas. Jak chociażby cztery opakowania ciasta w proszku, słoik wasabi i mielonkę tyrolską w turystycznej puszce.

 

Nigdy nie był specjalnie rozgarnięty. Ani zorganizowany. To Pat zawsze trzymał wszystko do kupy, a zwłaszcza jego. 

 

Jeszcze cztery rzeczy z listy i można iść do domu - pustego i cichego, gdzie jedynym towarzystwem jest czarno-biały kot, którego nazwali Apollo. Skręcił w alejkę obok i mało brakowało, a wjechałby wózkiem w tyłek jakiegoś faceta, bo nie spodziewał się, że pierwsze co zobaczy, to obrzydliwie słodkie batoniki figowe, które były ulubionymi batonikami Pata.

 

Cholerne zmiany półek, cholerne supermarkety, cholerne życie w samotności. 

 

Zawsze unikał tej alejki. Nie potrafił patrzeć na te batoniki bez łez, bo z nimi związane były najszczęśliwsze chwile jego życia,  _ cała jego miłość _ .

 

Jego piękny Patrokles, dla którego spaliłby świat pojedynczą zapałką. 

 

Zamknął oczy i poszedł dalej, zostawiając za sobą wspomnienie smaku letnich dni, wypełnionych beztroską i śmiechem w głosie jego ciągle żywej miłości.

 

 

 


End file.
